Renton Michael Thūrwolf
For his son who also competes as Renton Michael Thurwolf, see his son's page for more info. ,was the late father of the twins and late husband of Mikoto Maria Thurwolf. he is also an old friend to Sharona De Vil Rhodes Appearance Renton is a tall man with black eyes and spikey wavy Saddle Brown hair, with has one long bang that frame the left side of his face, but now he regrown his hair in a ponytail Before the Timeskip Before meeting his wife Mikoto Maria he wore nothing but a loose fitting white shirt and jeanes and his hair was short. he had close resembles of his son. After the Timeskip Personality as a child he is a very outgoing and emotional person possessing strong ideals and compassion yet is naive and tends to jump into matters before understanding what's going on but was willing to protect his loved ones. He was childish, immature and was shy about girls, he is shown to mature a bit when he got older as a Adult When he first appears he acts rather carefree and is also described to be rather lazy. However it is revealed that he is a compassionate person, who would help anyone in however way he can, even correcting on the bad behavior of his old friend sharona. but for him was "stay at home" father type and was very laid back and was very lazy man, evident in his style of his attitude, and he is rarely seen without a smile. his favorite expression is family care and love. even his son always frequently referring to him as "The-Man-Who-Might-Be-My-Father" or "old man". due the low respect to him Abilities and Powers Shamanic Techniques Weapon :See More: Renton's Two Unnamed Twin Swords Renton Michael Thurwolf I is very open about his dislike of fighting, So, he carries his Two Unamed Twin swords with him Character Relationships *Son to unamed Father *Father of the twins *One-Time lover to Mikoto Maria Tearson *childhood friend to Sharona De Vil Rhodes *left the family to make anew *Son-In-Law to Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson *Brother-In-Law to Chris "Reeve" Tearson *Enemy of his son His Likes *Walking Doing The Daylight *Picking On His Son *Sweet Sake *robots His Dislikes *Being Called An Coward By His Son History Past Childhood Before long Renton became a Shaman at a young age, he was an unemployed Novelist who lived in an apartment with his unnamed father. there he met Mikoto while reading near a train station one night, She paid him ten yen to read a story for her, and its revealed, she could see Three Ghosts behind him and he can see them too. Revealing he had the same ability too, Mikoto somehow ended up inviting Renton to her rented house. It was love at first sight for him. its unknown if he telled his childhood friend how he meet his first true love The Birth Of The Twins Mikoto later became pregnant. But Vincent Vyron, her father and current head of the Tearson Family, as Mikoto was carrying twins, they had no method to watch over the babies. In the end, Renton left, before he can't hold his own son, before he left the family, for "family matters" after dawn Present Time Death Legacy Character Trivia *Renton revered his childhood dream to his son. he had a personal Favorite thing was robots. this was a hint to his late childhood when he when he was in his youth back then References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Thurwolf Family Member Category:formerly Shaman